Victoria's story
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A Paint horse mare named Victoria was born with her parents, this story is about Victoria's horse life and it tells us about her life and her story of how she sees things and knows things.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Black Beauty Fan fiction about Black Beauty and Ginger's foal named Victoria, their filly who grow up to be like no other horse. But a hero that saves her parents, and friends from danger.**

Ginger and Black Beauty's foal was born in the meadow, where there is peace for the foal to grow up in.

"Look at her Black Beauty, she's like her father."

"But she has white on her."

"Maybe she's like her grandfather that is my father, I look more like my mother."

"What should her name be?"

"Victoria, our filly's name should be Victoria." Ginger nuzzled her filly as Victoria stood up for her first time and walked to her father as he nuzzled his daughter.

"I think that's a beautiful name, Victoria. That's what her name will be."

In summer time Victoria was now 4 months old and she is staying close to her parents as close as she could.

"She's growing up fast Ginger."

"She's our girl."

"Mommy and daddy, come on I want you to run with me."

"Look Black Beauty, there's fillies that are Victoria's age over there." Ginger said as she spotted 5 fillies running around.

"Victoria, go play with those fillies over there down the hill."

"Ok then, daddy." Victoria galloped down the hill to where the other fillies are, she smiled and saw all the other foals stopping and looking at her "Hello girls, what's your names?"

"Woah, she's very beautiful."

"I'm jealous of her coat."

"I've never seen a coat like that before."

"She's so beautiful."

"Let's see what her name is."

"My name is Victoria."

"Hello Victoria, I'm Amber."

"I'm Violet."

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm June bug."

"And I'm Twilight."

"What breed of horses are you?" Victoria asked as she looked at the fillies as Ginger and Black Beauty watched from the top of the hill.

"I hope this goes well." Ginger said.

"If they make fun of our girl, I'll back those fillies away and tell them to be nice or stay away from my daughter."

"Relax Beauty, look. I think Victoria will make new friends.

"I'm a black French Trotter, with a blaze." Amber said.

"I am a bay Thoroughbred, with a star." Violet added.

"I am a white Thoroughbred." Ruby replied.

"I am a chestnut Thoroughbred. With a star, strip and snip." June Bug said.

"And I am a black Thoroughbred, with a white face." Twilight replied

"Wow, and I don't know what breed am I."

"Well Victoria, let it come to you." Amber said.

Victoria went to her parents one night when it was starting to get dark.

"Victoria I saw you and the fillies playing in the river today, I heard you were having so much fun."

"I did have fun mommy." Victoria laid down beside her mother as the father was watching the heard "What is daddy doing?"

"His patrolling the heard, he is the leader Victoria. So when there's danger daddy will keep it away from us."

"Does he stay up all night?"

"No Vicky, he sleeps standing up so when her hears danger. He'll wake up and go to find where danger is."

"I want to do that too when I get older."

"One day Vicky, now it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Alright then, night mother."

"Night Victoria."

Victoria was 2 years old and she is a young adult now and she has been with her friends since her foal hood.

"Amber hey Amber, how are you doing?"

"Very good Victoria, wanna have some of this food." Amber asked as Victoria saw the young French Trotter eating some strange food that Victoria have never tried in her life.

"What is it?"

"It's apples from this tree, try some Vicky."

"Ok then." Victoria grabbed a apple with her teeth and took a bite from it and she turned out that she likes apples "This is very good Amber."

"Our friends love this apple tree, they loved the apples."

"Cool, I gotta go run for a bit."

"Ok then Victoria, I'll be with you in a couple minutes."

Victoria was running in the meadow happily she was glad she gets to run all she wants, til she saw a chestnut Shetland pony running beside her. He was trying to kick for fun, but Victoria then bucked and hit the chestnut Shetland pony and he fell to the grass his face was where Victoria hit him in her eye and nose. He has a black eye he cries very loud in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Victoria came to the chestnut Shetland pony to try to calm it down when two Shetland ponies came to see their son, the mother went to her soon and Victoria backed away from the injuried pony.

"Are you ok Oliver?"

"I have a black eye mommy, that Paint horse bucked and hit my face and her foot hit me eye."

"What is the matter with you Paint horse, he's smaller than you!" the stallion Shetland growled at Victoria as she had her ears back.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I didn't know he was there!"

"You could have killed him!"

"I am sorry!" Victoria growled as she started to fight with the Shetland stallion as Black Beauty and Ginger stopped the fight.

"What is going on here?!"

"Your daughter attacked our son."

"I bucked and then I notice that I hit him daddy, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't know he was beside me." Victoria said.

"But she almost killed our son."

"And it's her fault!"

"I said I was sorry, can we just get over it!?"

"Your daughter is not one of our breed."

"I know, but she is never mean. She just didn't mean to hurt your son." Black Beauty got in front of Victoria with the Shetland stallion.

"She did, and she will pay for what she has done!" the Shetland stallion growled.

"Victoria, let's go home." Ginger said as she, Victoria and Black Beauty went home.

At afternoon Victoria looked sad as her father looked angry at her.

"Victoria I am very angry and upset at you."

"But I didn't..."

"You could have killed him, this is your fault. If another horse does that to you, we would be upset with him or her." Black Beauty said.

"But I just didn't see him daddy, I didn't mean to hurt him I..."

"This is why I am upset is because I love you." Black Beauty replied "I don't wanna lose you."

"I know daddy."

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'll do. Those Shetland ponies are smaller than you, and your bigger than them. Your a Paint horse, you just can't go running and bucking where you don't know there's other horses near you."

"A Paint horse?" Victoria asked "Is that the breed that I am?"

"Yes, that's what we found out. And you need to play with horses that are you age and size, horses don't play with ponies."

"But I just wanted to..."

"You'll understand as you get older Vicky, and I fought that I might lose you."

"I didn't know horses can get scared, can they dad."

"Yes they can get scared, we are part of each other."

_Black Beauty: As you go through life you will see, they're so much to see that we don't understand. All you fought that you may know, that things don't always go. The way we planed. For you see everyday that will never turned away, as we see they you are growing up. We will stand by your side fill with hope and Pride, we are more than me and you. We are one._

_Victoria: Am I so much that I must be, can't I just be me. The way I am? Why can't I just trust in my own heart, or am I just one part. Of some plan._

_Black Beauty: Even those in the past who are with us as we go on, your story is only the beginning. Tears of pain; tears of joy, that nothing can destroy. It's our land deep in there. We are one._

_We are one you and I, we're the life in the blue sky. One family underneath the sun, all the wisdom and the power of it's rights. You and I; we will see, We are one._

Black Beauty went to Victoria and nuzzled her nose.

"You'll understand someday Vicky, when you are older."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was now 5 years old and she and her friends have just got older.

"Vicky, now you must remember. Don't get hurt, and be sure you play safe out there."

"I will daddy." Victoria then galloped off to play with the other mares.

"Our little filly has grown up, to be a mare."

"She has grown very fast, I just wished that she will stay as a filly."

"I was thinking of that too."

Victoria galloped to her friends witch they were galloping too so Victoria joined in the fun, til the mares saw Shetland ponies heading to their path. They quickly got out of their way galloping very fast, til Victoria saw a horse galloped past her. Victoria stopped and looked around, she saw the horse again that ran past her it was a another Paint horse. So she followed the other horse, it's fur was mostly white but he had black patches on him.

"Wait!" Victoria was galloping to catch up to the other horse "Wait! stop please!"

Then the horse stopped as he showed off his mane and tail and looked at Victoria.

"Who are you? and why were you yelling at me?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just wanted to know who you are."

"I'm Hank, and I am a Paint horse stallion."

"I'm Victoria, I am a Paint horse mare."

"I've never seen any mare like you before. You have a white face, and you're black and white."

"Never in my life I've seen a stallion like you before. You are mostly white but you have black patches."

"Victoria, where we you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah Vicky, we couldn't find you when we saw that you weren't with us."

"Amber, Twilight, Ruby, June Bug and Violet. This is Hank, he's the stallion who is new here."

"Yes I am new here, I used to be a schooling horse til I broke free. Because I was upset of all the other horses treating me wrong."

"I feel so sorry for you Hank, it'll get better. We will never be mean to you."

"Never." June Bug replied.

"Then I will join the stallions, where are they?"

"They are around here, but they are near the lake where we swim."

"Ok then, thank you girls." Hank galloped away from the mares.

"Woah, he's fast."

"He looks cute."

"I think he's handsome, I think he is really cute." Victoria said.

"We have a crush on stallions Victoria."

"Maybe you'll find a stallion one day."

"Yeah Vic, maybe you will find one and change your mind about Hank."

Victoria ran home one night to Black Beauty and Ginger.

"Mommy and daddy, I saw another Paint horse today."

"That's great Vicky."

"I knew, they're more breeds of the kind you are in."

"It's a stallion I met, his name is Hank."

"That's a nice name."

"Are you dating him Victoria?" Black Beauty freaked out "You know that you can only date a stallion when we meet him first."

"No I am not, I talked to him and he's mostly white but he is black patches."

"Hank is a nice name." Ginger then nuzzled her daughter.

"He's really nice dad, he came from a schooling barn that the other horses were making fun of him. So that's why he broke free."

"How bad is that?"

"I feel sorry for Hank."

"When can I have a foal?"

"When you're ready."

"But I am ready mom and dad." Victoria said.

"You need to find a stallion that loves you Victoria, it will take a while to find one."

"Hank is the one I want mommy."

"I know, but maybe you'll meet another horse who is nice and loves you. But who knows, maybe Hank might be the right choice."

"Ok daddy, I think I can find a stallion that cares about me and loves me and he has to be nice." Victoria then galloped off to find Hank.

In the meadow more far from her parents Hank was lying down.

"Are you ok Hank?"

"I'm fine Victoria." Hank replied as Victoria laid beside him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's about the barn I came from."

"What about it then Hank?"

"Well I was trained there."

"You were?"

"Yes, I had the best riders and owner in my life." Hank said "They were really nice to me while they were training me, I was amazing and all the other horses were jealous. They saw that I was the handsome Paint horse; so they made fun of me and talked behind my back."

"That's awful, I would kick those horses if they made fun of me."

"I know you would if they have made fun of you, but I ran away from that barn without any one looking til they founded out that I was gone."

"That's sad, I'm sorry that you've got made fun of back there." Victoria nuzzled their stallion Paint horse's nose.

"Thanks Victoria, I really like you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I really like you because you are very standing up for me."

"You have to meet my parents. They're very nice."

"What breed are your parents Victoria?"

"My father and mother are Thoroughbreds, they're names are Ginger and Black Beauty. And I'm a Paint horse. I take this breed from my grandfather."

"Your grandfather was a Paint horse?"

"Yes, he was my mother's father."

"I see." Hank replied as he and Victoria saw Black Beauty and Ginger coming down the hill to see Victoria and Hank together.

"Victoria, who is this Stallion?"

"His name is Hank, he was telling me about his past."

"Nice to meet you Black Beauty and Ginger."

"It is nice to meet you too Hank." Ginger replied.

"It's nice too meet you guys too." Hank replied as he and Victoria got up from the ground.

"So can I date him?"

"You can Victoria, whenever he wants to."

"Thanks daddy!" Victoria ran up to her father and nuzzled his face.

"I trust you Victoria that now you are older."

"Thanks daddy."

In the river Hank and Victoria were playing in the water.

"So Hank, we're you bred at that barn you came from?"

"They were about to have me bred to another mare, but I ran away before they can do it."

"So you are not a gelding?"

"No Victoria, I am not a gelding."

Victoria then saw a Shetland pony walking to the river for a drink it was the stallion Shetland that yelled at Victoria a while ago, he looked at Hank and Victoria.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a drink, and I am sorry for yelling ta you a couple years ago."

"That's ok, I am sorry for almost killing your son. I just didn't see him that's all."

"It's ok Paint horse, my name's 007. What's your name?"

"My name is Victoria, and this is my boyfriend Hank."

"Nice to meet you Hank."

"Nice to meet you too 007."

"My son's name is Mason, and my wife's name is Annie." 007 replied.

"That's your son Mason I kicked?"

"Yes, and I am sorry for the rough start we had a while ago."

"How's your son's face doing?"

"Much better, and Mason's doing better than when he was a baby."

"My parents are Black Beauty and Ginger." Victoria said.

"I saw them a couple minutes ago, they said that they were sorry for the trouble start we had. But we're getting along better now."

"Your son was trying to bite me 3 years ago."

"I know he tried too, and he is sorry for doing that."

"It's ok 007, Mason didn't mean to try and hurt me."

"Well my family is getting along with your family."

"Yes that's right."

One night Victoria was sleeping beside her mother and father one day as the sunrises in the sky, Victoria watched as the sun rises over the lands in the sky.

Victoria saw Black Beauty and Ginger waking up to see that the sun rising in the sky through the land.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Daddy, I watched the sunrises up in the sky."

"I love sunrises Vicky, your mother does too."

"So can I go and play with Hank?"

"Sure you can, but be careful."

Hank and Victoria were playing around the meadow til they heard a cry for help.

"Listen Hank." Victoria heard one of the other horses crying for help.

"We gotta see what's up."

"Right Hank, let's go." Victoria and Hank galloped to see Mason, 007 and Annie being captured by humans with horses.

"What should we do?"

"Hank, go back and get my parents."

"Help us please!"

"Look, it's Victoria!" Mason shouted as Victoria slowly climbed down the hill and went into anger mode.

"Oh my gosh."

"She's one of the Paint horses that we had." Victoria started the fuss by biting the rope the the Shetland ponies galloped to get away.

"They're getting away!"

"After them boys!"

Victoria bucked and her hooves hit the horse that bucked his rider off.

"Come here pretty girl." the human man got her rope ready to capture Victoria when she started rearing, then Victoria started bucking and biting the man and he was badly hurt. Victoria ran up to the hill top to see Hank with Black Beauty and Ginger with the Shetland ponies.

"Victoria, I'm so glad you are safe."

"Those man treat horses bad, so never trust them Vicky." Black Beauty growled at the fact that her daughter wasn't hurt.

"We fought that we might lose you."

"I'm fine mother, I saved 007's family."

"She did, oh what a hero Victoria is."

"You're a hero Victoria."

"I am?" Victoria asked.

"When you scare those men off, you saved the Shetland family."

"So Victoria, you'll take my place as hero of the heard someday."

"I will daddy?"

"Yes you will Vic, when I die you will be next to become leader and hero of the pack."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria is now 6 years old and she and Hank are still dating.

It was summer time and Victoria's friends had new foals.

"Mommy and daddy, when can me and Hank have foals?"

"When you are Hank are ready."

"I am ready but, I don't know if Hank is ready yet." Victoria said.

"Go off now and find Hank, and then you can talk about this."

Victoria went galloping off to see that Amber, Violet, June bug, Ruby and Twilight had their foals.

"Hey Amber, I see that your foal is born."

"Yes he is born Victoria, his name is Ode."

"And your mate's name is?"

"His name is Ronald."

"Hey Vicky, I had my colts." June bug said.

"They're so cute, that they look like their mother."

"They're names are Parker and Cash."

"Cute."

"Vicky!" Violet called as Victoria ran to her friend.

"What is it Violet?"

"Meet my new filly, her name is Bella."

"She's so cute Violet."

"She is born a couple minutes ago."

"That filly looks like her father."

"Victoria, I was wondering. When are you and Hank are going to have children?"

"Whenever Hank wants to."

"You'll have to wait til he asks you about having children."

A couple days later Hank and Victoria have been talking about having foals and see when they can have foals.

"Come on Victoria, let's run!" Hank and Victoria started galloping with the other stallions following them.

"Who are these stallions Hank?"

"Those are my 3 buddies I've grew up when I got here."

"They're very handsome, what are they're names?"

"Dash, Thor and Bobby."

"They're all Thoroughbreds, and they're very cute."

"Hey Vicky, what did I say about hanging out with other stallions that Hank is with." Bleak Beauty growled as Victoria stepped away from the other stallions.

"Beauty just chill out, Vicky's just saying hi to Hank's friends."

"Ginger she can only hang out with Hank, get home right now young mare."

"Fine daddy!" Victoria galloped back home with Ginger very upset and sad, Hank was seeing the same thing what Ginger was feeling so Black Beauty went to see Victoria.

"Why were you with the other stallions?"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You are not allowed to hang out with other stallions, what if you get beaten up over there?"

"You can't control my life anymore, I am 6 years old and I can take care of myself."

"I am trying to keep you safe Victoria, that's what leaders do when they have their children."

"You know what daddy, I wish you would just let me go to play with the other stallions for once!" Victoria walked away feeling like she wanted to kick or bite her father.

"Just leave her alone Black Beauty, she's just upset. You gotta let her do what she wants, she's getting older now."

"I know Ginger, I'll give her time. I was just worried she would get hurt by those stallions, but Hank would never do that."

"I know Hank won't but why would you get angry with her when she's 8 years old?"

"Ginger, she's our daughter and we know what is best for her."

One day Victoria and Hank were walking in the meadow when they saw the foals and other horses running away.

"What's going on?"

"I have no clue Hank, I think something awful's coming."

Hank and Victoria saw a mountain lion and was running to Victoria and Hank they galloped as Black Beauty started to fight the mountain lion as Ginger, Hank, Victoria and the other horses stood back away from the fight.

"Your father might need help Vicky."

Victoria then saw that the mountain lion started to bite his neck, then Victoria jumped into the fight and bucked to hit the mountain lion and hit his face. In horror Black Beauty fell to the ground.

"Oh dear..." Ginger whimpered.

"Daddy? daddy come on. You gotta get up, dad...We gotta go home." Victoria tried to wake up her father but he wasn't moving or breathing. Black Beauty opened his eyes one last time and looked at Victoria.

"Victoria..."

"Yes daddy?"

"I'm sorry for fighting with you a couple days ago..."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Vic...Vicky..." Black Beauty died and Victoria let out a loud neigh as the other horses saw that her father was now dead. "Help! somebody! anybody! help..."

Ginger went over to her crying daughter as she laid beside her father's body with Hank lying beside her and Ginger crying while her face was in Black Beauty's face.

"Oh Black Beauty, I didn't want this."

Then a man riding another horse roped Victoria.

"Mother help!" Victoria screamed as Ginger tried to stop the man. All the horses ran away from the man as he captured Ginger and Victoria broke free and she ran away from her home as fast as she can til she was out of the meadow, she saw a farm witch has horses.

"Look Katie, what breed is that mare?"

"It's a Paint horse, she's so alone."

"Let's take her in." Emily said as she and Katie took Victoria in and put her in a stall.

"I'm so scared, I want to get out of here."

"Relax new mare, this barn will not hurt you."

"Who are you boys on my left and right side?"

"I'm Max and my friend on your right side is Lachlan."

"Welcome to Wind South stables."

"Thanks boys, are you geldings here?"

"Yes we are, this is a breeding farm." Lachlan replied.

"This is nice, were you guys wild horses before?"

"I was rescued." Max said.

"I was born with mother then sold to here."

"I was a wild horse, til my father died and I ran away."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Will you ever go back?"

"Maybe, if I feel like going back." Victoria said.

"We'll make you feel welcome here Vicky, and we'll stick by your side."

"And just stick with us Victoria."

"I can do that if you want me too, I will do that now."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria is now 8 years old and she was friends with Max and Lachlan til Victoria started to miss her own home. So one night Victoria knows that she wanted to go home and see her mother, Hank and her friends back at the meadow she grew up in.

"I miss my home." Victoria walked out of her unlock stall and said goodbye to Max and Lachlan as she galloped away from the barn she stayed with for 2 years and she was then away from the breeding barn and she was in the meadow, it was quite and dark that night.

_Victoria: Where has the starlight gone, darkness it the time. How can I find my true mate? home is where I belong, lost into the night. Daddy I feel, so alone. You said you would be there whenever I needed you, wherever I call your name. You're not anywhere, I am trying to see through; just waiting to hear your voice. One word just a word will do, to end this night. _

_When will the dawn break, oh endless night. Seeing through my eyes; of the night, when you were by my side. Giuding my way. Father I need you to find my path. You said that you will be here whenever I needed you, wherever I call your name you're not any where. I am trying to hold on; just waiting to hear you speak, one word just a word will do. To end this night._

_(Even you want the night to end, and then the sun will rise. Even you want the clouds to clear, and then the sun will come out.)_

_I know that this night must end, and then the sun will rise. Even it's so hard to say but the sun needs to rise, I really know the night must end. And then the clouds must clear, the sun the sun will rise. The sun the sun will rise!_

Victoria woke up in the morning to see all the other horses were galloping and eating the fresh grass.

"I wonder where my mother is." Victoria galloped down the hills and saw that she stopped when she saw Hank staring at her.

"Victoria?"

"Hank?"

"It's me Hank, do you remember?" Hank asked.

"I remember you!"

"We've never seen you in 2 years, we fought you might have got killed or something."

"I wasn't killed or hurt, I'm still alive today."

"I'm so glad you're ok Victoria, I fought that I would never see you again."

"Do you know what happened to my mother?"

"Your mother's fine, and she's worried and thinking that you are dead."

"She's thinking that I'm dead?"

"Yes, the other horses think you are dead too. We'll tell all the horses that you're still alive"

"We should, but first. Let's go find my mother."

Ginger was looking at the grass she sighed "I wish Victoria was still around..."

"Mother! it's me Victoria! your daughter is alive!"

"Victoria?" Ginger then saw Victoria with Hank "VICTORIA!" Ginger ran up too Hank and Victoria and nuzzled her nose.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I fought you were dead."

"I fought you were dead too mother, what happened to you? did the man captured you?"

"He tried too, but Hank saved me."

"Thank you Hank, for saving my mother."

"Summer is almost over Vicky."

"Yeah, Fall is about to come in a couple of weeks." Victoria replied as she nuzzled Hank.

"Amber, Violet, Ruby, June bug and Twilight with their foals thinks you're dead too."

"Let's go tell my mare friends Hank." Victoria then galloped off.

"Wait for me Victoria!"

At the meadow near the lake the Shetlands and the other horses were happy that Victoria's alive.

"Hey everyone, my mate is alive!" Hank called as the horse cheered.

"Wow look at that you girls, our friend and hero is still alive."

"Hey girls, I've missed you all so much."

"We missed you too Victoria." June bug said.

"We fought you were dead."

"That's what we all fought you were dead."

"Nope, I'm alive today."

"But we're glad you're alive, and that the fact you are ok. You've been not here for 2 years and we got worried."

"I was thinking about all of you while I was somewhere else, I was in a barn with two new horse friends. They're names are Max and Lachlan."

'I know them, they're my only two friends that never be mean to me." Hank added.

"I heard from Max and Lachlan that they were friend to you til you ran away, and I ran away from the barn where they are and where you came from. Because I wanted to be back home, because you are all my family."

"I'm glad you came back to us, we fought you were dead and not alive."

"We all fought of that too."

"But I am glad we're back together." Hank replied as he nuzzled Victoria's nose.

"I'm glad to be back with you Hank."

"Me too Victoria, I'm glad that you're back with me."

"So Victoria and Hank, will you stay together in this meadow with us?"

"Yes mother, I will and take my father's place as leader of the heard with Hank by my side."

The horses cheered that Victoria and Hank are taking Black Beauty's place as leader of the heard.

"I'm glad that you Victoria that you and Hank, are taking your father's place as leader of the heard."

"I'm just glad I am back with you mother." Victoria nuzzled her mother and heard a mountain lion growling for food.

"Mountain lion!" Amber shouted as all of the horses ran away from the lion but Victoria and Hank didn't they have to fight it to save the heard from danger. Or the heard will all die trying to flee or fight.

Victoria and Hank started bucking, rearing and biting to scare the mountain lion. When the mountain lion tried to bite Victoria she read and stepped on it and it was very weak so Victoria threw it off of a edge and the mountain lion died.

"That's what you get for hurting my mate's father."

"We did it Hank."

"We sure did Victoria, I love you." Hank replied as he nuzzled Victoria and they hugged as all the horses came back from hiding from when they saw that Hank and Victoria have defeated the mountain lion.

"You to have got rid of the mountain lion, I've never seen anyone did that together before. Your father passed away while trying to fight off one two years ago."

_"Victoria..."_

A voice came from the sky as clouds begin to form into Black Beauty's face.

"Daddy?"

_"You have forgotten me 2 years ago, and I've been watching over your mother and you with Hank together."_

"Daddy is that you in the sky?"

_"Yes Vicky, it is me in the sky. You're my true daughter and a hero."_

"I am a hero daddy, me and Hank are heroes now."

_"I've seen you and Hank fought off that mountain lion, and I am glad you two are not dead."_

"Daddy who's the new leader of the heard?"

_"You and Hank must take my place in the heard, as leaders. Because one day your mother can pass sometime at old age or something, so you gotta prepare yourselves for that."_

"I will thank you daddy, for everything you thought me when I was a filly to mare."

_"I love you Victoria, you're my daughter who has a heart that will go on with Hank's."_

Victoria and Hank with the other horses watched as Black Beauty's ghost fade away, in the sky with the clouds.

"You'll do the right thing Victoria." Ginger nuzzled her daughter's nose as Victoria went at the top of the hill, she sighed as Victoria neighs as loud as she can as all the other horses neigh for Hank and Victoria as new leaders of the heard.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria and Hank have became leader of the heard and Black Beauty's ghost will always watch over his heard, Victoria, Ginger and Hank.

Til one day Victoria wasn't feeling herself, she's been cranky and moody and she doesn't know why.

Victoria was lying down she wasn't feeling very good, she's been cranky and moody when Ginger and Hank were worried about Victoria.

"Are you ok dear?"

"I'm feeling ok mom."

"Victoria, you should rest if you're not feeling well."

"I know, but I'm eating like allot and I have no clue why."

"You're pregnant Victoria, isn't that amazing?"

"Yes, I've always wanted a foal of my own with Hank."

"I'm so happy Victoria, we're having our first colt or filly."

"Thanks I love that we're having a son or daughter on the way."

Ginger was happy that she's going to be a grandmother of Hank and Victoria's foal.

After months later Victoria started to feel more hungry and more tired than now, she was eating grass one day with Hank with the rest of the heard Victoria felt her water breaking. She neighed as Ginger, Hank and the heard wondered if the leader was ok.

"What's wrong Vicky?"

"I think it's time."

"Oh my gosh, Victoria you need to get down to the grass to give birth."

Victoria did as Ginger had tolled her and Victoria started to push and she was screaming in pain.

"It's ok Victoria, lots of mares have been through this pain." Hank nuzzled Victoria's nose.

Victoria was pushing her foal out for 6 minutes, Hank saw the foal was a chestnut overo and it was a colt.

"It's a colt, he looks like my mother." Hank said as Ginger cleaned her grandson as he stood up without falling Victoria saw her son, she gave kisses to her son as the next foal was about come out of her.

"Ow! Hank and mother, I think there's another foal on the way."

"Oh god, you'll be ok Victoria, just stay with us." Ginger replied as Victoria started to push til her second foal came out of her.

"She had twins?"

"That's very rare, mare only have twins once in a while."

"But Victoria wanted twin foals."

"She did, and now she's a mother."

Hank and Victoria looked at the second foal, it was a black overo Paint horse. It's just like Victoria but she has a black face and a white nose.

"It's a filly." Hank said as he and Ginger cleaned the filly as she stood up for her first time. She walked to her mother and Victoria kissed her daughter as she got up.

"What are their names?"

"The boy is Mike and the girl is Sarah."

"Two new foals have came into the world."

"Oh daddy, I wish you can see your new grandson and granddaughter."

"Yeah Vicky, I wish Black Beauty can see our son and daughter."

After a few months Sarah and Mike are now 2 years old and they've been playing with the other colts and fillies in the heard.

"Mommy, why isn't grandpa not here?"

"He died before you were born Sarah, few years ago he died in a lion attack when he bite my father's neck he died when he couldn't breathe when it bit him."

"Oh no, mommy's that's awful."

"Yes, it is. But we got over with it Sarah."

"Victoria, Ginger's in trouble!"

"Ok Amber I'll help my mother come on Hank, let's go. Amber, June bug, Twilight, Violet, Ruby. Keep Sarah and Mike safe."

"We will do that for you Victoria."

Victoria and Hank galloped to the mountain and saw Ginger was trying to get up she was in trouble.

"Victoria! Hank!"

"I'm coming mother!" Victoria saw that Ginger was about to fall to her death.

"Victoria! Hank! my daughter, and my son in law, help me!"

Victoria and Hank grabbed some rope and Ginger grabbed the rope with her mouth as Victoria and Hank pulled Ginger up when she started to slip out of the rope.

"She's not going to hold it any longer!"

"Pull harder Vicky!"

"I am!"

"I can't hold it any longer!" Ginger mumbled as she was slipping out of the grip of the rope.

"Hurry Hank!"

"I am Victoria!"

Ginger couldn't hold on any longer so she let go of the rope and she fell down and hit herself at the bottom of the mountain

Victoria screamed and so did Hank when they saw Ginger lying on the bottom of the mountain. Victoria was believing that her mother is now dead, so they race down the mountain with her friends to see Ginger was weak from her fall.

"Mother, are you going to be ok?"

"My friends, I think my time has come." Ginger said weakly "Take care of my grandchildren."

"We will take care of our kids Ginger." Victoria said.

"We will teach our children to be wise and strong as you."

"Goodbye mother." Victoria sobbed as Ginger pasted as Sarah and Mike started to cry when they went to their grandmother's body, all the horses neighed in sadness for a while to hope that Ginger's ghost will be with Black Beauty's.

A few days later Victoria and her children with Hank have gotten over Ginger's death and Sarah and Mike are now 3 years old and they're been playing with the other horses.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"I'm just bored Sarah, there's almost nothing to do today."

"Mike, I'm going to run around."

"Ok then Sarah, go ahead."

"Yay!"

Sarah ran to the mountain where Ginger died but when she got there, Ginger's body was gone Sarah looked til she saw a chestnut mare that looks like Ginger and it was Ginger. Sarah then felt happy that her grandmother was alive.

"Ginger? how is this possible?"

"I'm alive now Sarah, I passed out for a while so I went to look for your mother. But I never saw them til I found you."

"I'm so glad your ok Ginger, what happened to your neck?"

"It's just sore, so let's go find my daughter and the other horses. They'll be shocked to see that I'm still alive."

When Sarah and Ginger walked to see Hank, Victoria and Mike all the other horses were shocked that Ginger was alive.

"Mother! father! Mike! my grandmother she's alive!"

"Ginger?"

"Mother? how is this possible?"

"I passed out from the pain Victoria, and here I am 14 years old and still alive today."

"Oh god, that's amazing. We all fought you were dead."

"But wait til all the other horses hears about this, they'll be shocked that you're still alive."

End of chapter 5


End file.
